Johnlock Valentine
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: This is just a series of johnlock one-shots maybe connected. 2 chapters will be published each day in the month of February up until valentines day, one by myself and one by my friend, Danah. So if it isn't your cup of tea, Don't drink it :D (Includes some Mystade and Drug!Lock)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for checking this out. Me and my friend have wrote a fic for each day up until the is my version of the fic named 'Picnic'**

**:D**

"WE'RE GOING AND THATS FINAL!" I exclaimed. "Sherlock you have been sulking all week! Scotland Yard had banned you from 'interfering' with any of there cases for 2 weeks,Yes Because somebody got into a fight with Anderson. Because being the smart arse that you are you had to go that tiny bit too far and you got yourself bloody arrested"

"I was there you know. It was his own fault for being so ridiculously stupid."

"So you had to give him a black eye,did you?"

"It was the only way to shut him up"

I sighed and walked over into the kitchen to make Myself a cuppa. I swore he stood there for about ten minutes trying to turn the kettle on. I was just about to ask Sherlock what happened to it when I noticed it was unplugged and that they're blender that hadn't ever been used before was plugged in instead.

"Do I want to know why you were using the blender?"

"I was calculating how long it would take to blend a human eyeball with some blood. John do I really have to go to Gavin and Mycrofts picnic?."

"It's Greg, and yes its his and your brothers one year anniversary It will take your mind off things."

" what things my brain needs to be used or I will shutdown, I've told you before that this" He pointed to the top of his skull. "Is my engine"

"Yes blah blah blah just do something to entertain yourself before I shut you down...For Good!" I say

"Is that a threat?"

I didn't answer. Sherlock put his hands up against his lips with his index finger just touching the tip of his nose. I had to admit that there was something about this certain detective that made me feel like I was in a dream. It was the eyes, And the hands, Oh My God the violinists hands It was strange how something so simple could make me feel that way. But as I keep telling everyone I AM NOT GAY! But i'm seriously starting to doubt it.

I looked at my watch. 11:24. and then made myself some toast and went to turn the TV on .And then I reilised today is Monday...I have work today! As I reilised this I already had my coat on and was dashing out the door shouting to Sherlock the situation. No reply as he thought.

After work I had to go over to Tesco for some milk and tea. Tesco's walls were covered in shiny hearts and had various stands with cards imprinted with 'Be My Valentine' Was it that time of year already? It just seemed like Christmas had just passed yesterday. I went up and down the isle's trying to find tea bags when I went down the 'Seasonal Goods' Isle and all the way along there was nothing but Chocolate in little heart shaped boxes. I just couldn't resist so I took the cheapest box I could find and got tea bags.

I stood outside 221b Baker street stuffing my mouth full of chocolates.I tried to save some for Sherlock (As in the ones I don't like) I rushed up the stairs and threw the box at the detectives head. Making him come back to reality.

"Here" I said

"Ouch!What was that for!?"

"I had to get your attention somehow"

"What is this?"

" Chocolates" I said in reply

"Why are they in a heart shaped box?"

"Its the first of February"

"And...?"

"Its Valentines day in less than two weeks"

"so..."

"Its a celebration of love Broadly speaking"

"Its not its a feast day of saint"

"Shut up!"

It was the day of the picnic and for the first time in days Sherlock ACTUALLY slept. I woke up at 6:30 because I had work but luckily the picnic starts at 1 so I had plenty of time. I just did what I normally do on the days I have work. Tea,Toast and telly.

**~After work~**

"Sherlock!?"

No answer. I tried again but louder

"SHERLOCK!?"

"mph"

I walked up the stairs thinking something was wrong and lounging on the couch there was a sleeping consulting detective. I had to admit that yes he was rather cute while sleeping. I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at him for nearly five minutes he never awoke,well he did when I accidentally knocked over his mug which still had cold tea in it and I may have sent it flying over Sherlock.

"What the-John what did you do and why did you do it"

"It was an accident,Drama queen"

"John, I don't think you have noticed but I am clearly a man, So there for I could not possibly be a 'Drama Queen'"

"Its an EXPRESSION!" I say

"Its not a very good one" I heard Sherlock mumble

"You have to get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Its the picnic! Greg and Mycrofts anniversary. Please tell me you havent forgotten!"

"Love is a dangerous disadvantage. I dont see how my brother could be so stupid to 'get involved'"

At that very moment I felt my heart beak a bit. I just wanted to scream at him and tell him how I feel. How can he be so blind?

Sherlock struts off into his room

I felt a tear falling from my eye. I love him. But as far as I know he doesn't love me or anyone in fact he is married to his work and he always will be.I didn't notice but I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"John, why are you crying?" Sherlock asked me.

"You don't see it do you. Your observation skills are terrible" I said with a slight laugh

I saw Sherlock attempting to deduce me. It took him a good 5 minutes to realise

"Oh. John i'm so sorry why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I... I can't be falling for the most unsociable man I know."

"Yes but you should have told me. I have always said love was a dangerous disadvantage. Because the one person I actually liked kept reminding everyone that he was strait. John I...I"

Before he could finish I pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a moment he started to kiss back. When we pulled apart I looked into my flatmates lustful eyes.

"Your bed now." I said

"what about the picnic?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I didn't answer I just pulled him towards his bedroom.


	2. Danah's Picnic

**Danahs picnic**

Sherlock and John are working on what they are going to do on Valentines. Suddenly Sherlock walks over to John and wispers.

Sherlock: "John"

John: "Whats wrong?"

Sherlock: "Come with me on a picnic"

John: "Oh Sherlock of course I will"

Sherlock: "I have the basket lets go"

John: "Okay"

John nervously walks up the hill with Sherlock.

John: "Sherlock, Where are we having our picnic?"

Sherlock: "Dont worry John, just read anything you see"

John: "I will"

John see's a sign that says 'Love hill'. John gets more nervous than ever. But goes along with it.

Sherlock: "And...here we are, at the very top where all you can see are stars and the moon."

John: "Oh Sherlock, this...this... Its beautiful. I love it!"

All John saw was a red and white blanket with two candles, already lit ofcourse.

Sherlock: "Im so glad you like it. I planned it for a while, I know its not valentines day but its the first so I wanted it to be special"

John: "Sherlock its more than I have ever dreamed of Thank you! Thank you!"

Sherlock: "No problem John, Now lets eat!"

John and Sherlock eat the dinner that Sherlock had prepeared for them.

John: "That was beautiful Sherlock, What shall we do now?"

Sherlock: "What about a couple of glasses of wine eh?"

John: "Sure"

After a couple of glasses of wine John and Sherlock lay down and stared at the stars for a while.

John: "I'll get another glass of wine for us out of the basket"

Sherlock: "That'll be great John thanks"

Sherlock sits up to drink the wine then he moves closer to John.

John: "Hello Sherlock"

Sherlock: "What's wrong?you sound worried"

John: "Im not worried im just drunk"

Sherlock: "Your drunk? Well at least your not scared or worried"

John: "Yeah"

Sherlock and John are sitting closer to eachother than ever but John reilised it was completely silent.

John: "So.. Its a nice night isisnt it"

Sherlock: "Indeed it is John"

Sherlock slowly puts his arm around John. He moves his hand down Johns back. Finally he reaches the ass and gives it a big squeeze. John gives out a huge Yelp!

John: "Sherlock...What are you doing?"

Sherlock: "Im investagating your ass John dont you like it?"

John: "I...I...I mean I guess so but I..I was just surprised"

Sherlock: "How can you be surprised?"

John: "No,no,no I mean dont be mad please"

Sherlock: "Im not mad. I know what you ment dont worry"

John: "Phew"

Sherlock: "John?"

John: "Yes Sherlock?"

Sherlock leans into john and whispers

Sherlock: "Come home with me"

John: "Uh Okay"

Sherlock and John go to 221b Baker street again and go into the living room.

Sherlock: "John I...I...I"

John: "What? What!"

Sherlock: "I love you"

John blushes so much that his face turns cherry red.

John: "Oh sherlock I love you too"

Sherlock: "Im so glad you do. Come on lets go to sleep and just wait till tommorow"

John: "Okay I just cant wait until tommorow"

John and Sherlock go to sleep and John just lies there wondering what will happen tommorow.


	3. Bedtime

**A/N: Hey guys todays fic is 'Bedtime' Hope you enjoy and please review :D this is my attempt**

"Myc!" A young Sherlock shouted

"What is it Sher? Im busy" Mycroft replied

"Mummy said that John and I could have a sweepover"

"When?" Mycrof said ignoring Sherlocks lisp

"Tonight and mummy said you have to be nice to John!"

"I doubt you will even see me"

"Good" Sherlock said as he crossed his arms

"Right can you go away now im studying for a big test I have on Monday"

"Ok bye Myc!" Sherlock shouted as he rushed out the door.

**~5 pm~**

"JOHN!"

"Hi Sherlock" John said running over to Sherlock giving him a big hug.

"Wanna pway pirates?!"

"Yeah ok"

Sherlock rushed up to his room and John followed. Sherlock closed the door behind john and went over to his wardrobe and knelt down so he was right at the bottom of it and he opened a box nearby and took a key out of it.

"Shhhhh" Sherlock whispered

At the bottom of the wardrobe there was a tiny key hole that sherlock slid the key into and it unlocked. He pulled out a box that was made to look like a pirate chest and he opened it so that John could see its contents. It contained two rather nice looking wooden swords and two very real looking pirate hats and then inside was also a smaller treasure chest. Sherlock opened it to reveal chocolate coins.

"What ones do you want?" Sherlock said

"I dont mind I will take what ever ones you dont take"

"okay"

Sherlock took out a set of hat and sword and John took the other set.

"This is the treasure" Sherlock said holding up the chest with the chocolate coins in it.

"Okay"

"Mummy doesnt let me pway inside so we have to pway outside"

Sherlock grabed Johns hand and ran out side to a big area with just grass. He put the treasure chest in the middle and led John about 10 meters away from it

"You stand here and I will go the same distance the other side"

Off Sherlock went to the other side of the yard.

"3...2...1...Go"

They both ran forward until the met in the center.

"Ah Captain Sherlock we meet again" John said

"You are correct Captain John"

They started play-fighting with there wooden swords until John swooped down under Sherlock grabbing the treasure. John started to run but Sherlock was faster and he takled John To the ground.

They started laughing and then John gave Sherlock 2 chocolate coins and he took two himself. After they finished their chocolate Sherlock's Mother came out.

"Hello "

"Ok mummy"


	4. Danahs Bedtime

**Danahs Bedtime**

Sherlock and John are getting ready to sleep.

Sherlock- "John?"

John- "Yes Sherlock?"

When John said yes he blew a kiss to sherlock showing his love.

Sherlock- "Sleep with me please I love you, Please sleep with me"

John- "Oh Sherlock of course"

Sherlock and John walk into the bedroom and start to undress. With only boxers on they slide into a double bed.

Sherlock- "John have a good sleep"

John- "I will Sherlock"

At midnight Sherlock woke up and nudged John.

Sherlock- "Hey John, You awake?"

John- "Yeah why?"

Sherlock suddenly gave a big grin to John.

Sherlock- "Have sex with me"

John- "Okay!"

So enthusiastickly John and Sherlock grabbed each other and began the glorious sex.

John- "This is Great!"

Sherlock- "I know, I know"

Soon Sherlock pulled John's boxers down a little and started slowly putting one finger in after another.

After three fingers was in it was getting down and dirty.

John- "Oh my god! Sherlock"

Sherlock said nothing and slowly pulled each finger out and grabbed John.

Sherlock- "Whats up? Dont you like?"

John- "Oh of course. I WANT MORE!"

Sherlock- "More? Of course!"

Sherlock grabbed John,Pulled him close and kissed him. Sherlock moved his hand up and down ending up at Johns dick.

John- "Oh Sherlock. Squeeze it tight until you cant no more!"

Sherlock- "I will. I will!"

He gave it a big squeeze and John smiled with glee. As Sherlock began to move his hand back up they started kissing again.

John- "This has been the best sex of my life!"

Sherlock- "Mine too,come on. I think we have had anough sleep"

John sighed but went along with it because Sherlock had promised more good stuff tommorow.

John- "Good night Sherlock"

Sherlock- "Good night John


End file.
